There are known various methods and equipment for production of organic and inorganic fertilizers, for example produced by Wirlston Machinery or Feeco International. Such companies manufacture and sell a variety of machines, e.g. rotary granulators, pipe reactors, rotary dryers, rotary coolers, pug mills, hummer mills, pin mixers, disc pelletizers, roll compactors, etc. However, the instant authors have found that it's much more convenient and effective to have one apparatus that combines therein all major steps for producing fertilizers. Such apparatus allows for expediting the process and obtaining a higher quality product. The core of such apparatus is a multifunctional hydrodynamic reactor capable of providing several operations in combination with other pieces of equipment, which allows developing an innovative technology for production of environmentally clean organic and organo-mineral fertilizers.